trailsofmemoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Vincent Veleronte
Vincent Veleronte Appearance Vincent before his death was a handsome man, sporting brown hair and blue eyes. He wore princely garbs until he took off from his family. At that moment he began to wear the standard leathers of any rouge or mercenary. After becoming a Kage he donned a cloak of shadow which allowed him to be completely enveloped by them. His current appearance is pale compared to what he was before and his eyes hold blackness for the loss of his soul. His hair kept the same color it had in his previous life but his bodies became hairless other than his head. Personality Vincent was a kind and gentle person before his departure from Kezarmid. After his departure, he became hardened by adventures and killing many people who he was paid to kill. He seemed to enjoy the job and within a short time became an assassin known as a Kage. By this time his demeanor seemed cold until he met a woman in Oryth, whom he fell in love with and was only kind and caring of her in those moments until his recall to a war when he had to be cold and calculating. Early life Vincent grew up in Kezamid as the prince of the elves that lived there. His father was the king of this land and he a prince. His father had taught him everything about the lands and being a prince, yet what his father had not taught him was about the peoples he would eventually have to take care of whence his father passed on. Vincent had a sister by the age of 3 and soon after his mother had passed due to complications from the birth. Vincent never blamed his sister for this only because he knew it was not her fault, it was the doctors who couldn't save her as they should have. When he turned 16 he thought his life was great but he wanted more, exploration, adventure, thrills, and more. The Prince's Self-Exile He never told his father anything of his want to leave the castle and explore of course because his father was too busy with his war planning and marrying off Vincent's sister, Evelynn. Vincent had told his sister of his thoughts to take off and explore. Evelynn thought him mad until of course he did take off and began to explore the lands. He left his cushy life behind and knew he'd have to learn some new tricks. He then became a thief for a while as he explored the lands and picked pockets to keep himself fed until he was hired into a mercenary group. He stayed with the group for a few years until he was around 24 years of age. The First Great War He then was recruited by a group known only as "The Reapers" and loved working with them as a hired assassin. He met a woman on his 25th birthday and bed her after a few months his unit in "The Reapers" were called in to go and fight in a war for some tribe in North Eyan. His unit was given no information on what was going on, only that warforged had taken to trying to take over the southern lands and so he had to leave his new home of Oryth and the woman he had grown to care for after two years. One thing he had not known was he was leaving, was a pregnant lover. So Vincent traveled to Volfskreg to confront this menace of warforged that had supposedly been running rampant. Of course, he didn't know that his father was the one behind this as well, nor did he care he had a job to do and he would do it. Little did he know this would be his last fight. The Prince's Death Vincent fought from the northernmost reaches of Volfskreg to its westernmost end. He took out as many of the warforged enemies that he could and snuck around others trying to keep himself from death. He did not know that there were this many of these creatures roaming and felt like this was truly his fathers doing. He could no longer stand by and do nothing. If this was truly because of his father he would destroy every last warforged creature he could until his dying breath. Once Vincent did reach the westernmost end of Volfskreg he noticed a small unit and watched them from the shadows for a few moments until he noticed their backs had turned to him. He figured this was the opportune moment to strike and as he did he noticed the massive hulk of armour being to turn his way once more. Had this creature heard Vincent? No that was impossible with the training that he had, but then why was this creature turning toward him. He had no idea what was going on but still raised his blade to attack this giant hulk of armour. He was in close enough to attack now but the creature was now facing him as well and its shield was raised. Vincent quickly acted and tried to used his blade to knock the shield away but that had done nothing except break his sword and it vanished in smoke. Vincent laid on the ground after the shield came down upon his body and gasped for breaths trying to remember the faces of those that killed him as he only saw darkness consume him. Category:Player Character Category:Kezarmid